The present invention relates to a sealing means for a two-stage gas regulator for liquefied-gas containers, and more particularly to a sealing means for a two-stage gas regulator which prevents damage to articles and/or injury to persons resulting from inappropriate pressure reduction of liquefied gas.
Generally, a two-stage gas regulator provides pressure reduction of liquefied gas for two liquefied-gas containers and provides visual indication, reminding that one of the containers has run out of liquefied gas. The two-stage gas regulator comprises two inlet ports respectively connected to one of the liquefied-gas containers, a first pressure-reduction chamber, a second pressure-reduction chamber, and an outlet port in fluid communication with a gas stove or the like. A first membrane is provided in the first pressure-reduction chamber for sealing, and a second membrane is provided in the second pressure-reduction chamber for operating a secondary pressure reduction.
For security, liquefied gas from either of the liquefied-gas containers must pass through the two pressure-reduction chambers before exiting the outlet port, providing a lower-pressure liquefied gas for cooking. However, if the first membrane malfunctions due to wear or abrasion, the liquefied gas exits the outlet port without being appropriately reduced in pressure in the second pressure-reduction chamber, because, although the pressure of the liquefied gas has been reduced, the pressure of the liquefied gas is still too high when leaving the outlet port. Since the pressure of the liquefied gas is not properly reduced, when igniting, a sudden unexpected blaze may cause damage to articles or injury to persons near the gas stove.
The present invention provides a sealing means for a two-stage gas regulator for liquefied-gas containers to prevent damage to articles or injury to persons.